


I'm Not Being a Problem, Am I?

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor!Hinata, Gryffindor!Kageyama, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Aone, Hufflepuff!Miya Twins, Hufflepuff!Yahaba, M/M, Multi, This was actually up in the air if it was going to be relationship with Aone hinata and kageyama, What else do I write, or if it was going to be a miya twins and kageyama, the way I was writing it could have led to either, until the end of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kageyama never wanted to be 'the problem', he hated having the spotlight on him for literally anything. He also is starting to come to terms with having a crush on not only his teammate, but his teammate's boyfriend. What will happen?Fluff, because what else do I write. This is technically in the same universe as "It Was Surely A Knockout" and "The Quidditch Pitch Affair", but not in the soul bonds AU. It's also technically a sequel to "A Single Mindset", even though it could be read as a stand alone, just know that in this that Aone and Hinata are already dating.





	I'm Not Being a Problem, Am I?

Tobio had never wanted to be a problem. He prided himself on never getting angry at service representatives, his waiters or waitresses, heck, he was usually the one accommodating them. But when he found out his friend, his crush, had gotten himself a boyfriend, well, he found himself itching to create a scene. He found himself crawling at the seams wanting to cause a ruckus about it. He wanted to date his friend, not this random Hufflepuff. And he couldn't even say that Aone was a bad person, because he wasn't. He was very considerate of Hinata and even Tobio himself. The guy was a perfect boyfriend. He might have been more taciturn than other people, but that was one of his many charms, Tobio found. 

The longer their relationship went on, Tobio started to wonder who exactly he was jealous of, Aone for dating Hinata, or Hinata for dating Aone. It was a mess, was what it was, and he hated having this uncertainty. Tobio hadn't even realized he had had a crush on his friend until Hinata started dating someone else, because he remembered how unjustifiably angry he was when he found out. He covered it up by being angry that now Hinata wouldn't be able to practice as much, therefore he would start to suck at Quidditch, but then Hinata had yelled that he and Aone still practiced four times a week together, adding onto that the regular team practices.

Tobio had joined the two players a couple times, it always ended up with him and Hinata fighting about something or other though.

But Tobio never wanted to be a problem. He just wanted to live his life, go to classes, play Quidditch, and not have to worry about his teammate dating one of their rivals. 

"Hinata-boke!" Tobio may not want to be a problem, but he had no trouble yelling at his crush. He justified it to being 'normal' to yell at the chaser, so why would he act differently? 

"Bakageyama!" Tobio had to act like he was upset about the insult, but really he thought it was nice to have a nickname. He was going crazy, he just knew it. 

The three Quidditch players were practicing that morning, with Hinata yelling about something or other. Tobio couldn't keep track of every little thing that caused the other fifth year to yell. He observed Aone watching the interaction between the two Gryffindors as if he wanted to stop them from arguing, but he didn't move forward from where he was hovering in front of one of the keeper goal posts. Glancing at the sixth year, he saw Aone was looking at him. Not wanting to look like a weirdo, he smiled at the Hufflepuff. Suddenly Aone looked away and down, but not before Tobio noticed a slight pink tint to his ears. What was that about? He didn't want to ask Hinata, because he had already told himself that he wouldn't meddle in their relationship.

The rest of that day was uneventful, he and Hinata sat next to each other in their classes, fought when it was appropriate, with Hinata sitting at the Hufflepuff table during lunch to eat with Aone. The Gryffindor got along well with Aone's friends, who were all part of the Quidditch team.

"Kageyama Tobio." A voice sounded behind him, and he turned to observe one of those nasty twins that the Hufflepuff team had as chasers.

"What do you want?" Tobio didn't exactly growl out his response, but it was very close. 

"Ohh, touchy. I just wanted to let you know that you could sit with us, if you wanted to. I know you would usually sit with Shouyou." Now Tobio was confused as to why this twin thought he was friends enough with Hinata to call him by his given name. He didn't really have a choice, now that the twin had offered. He didn't usually sit with anyone else either, so there was excuse there. He nodded, and got up to follow the Hufflepuff to his table.

"'Sumu, you brought a stray?" The other twin had glanced up when Tobio had walked to the table. Hinata also glanced up briefly from where he was stuffing his face next to Aone.

"Kageyama! What're you doing here?" Tobio almost couldn't understand the Gryffindor, what with his trying to talk with his mouth full, but after years of this, he learned how to tell what the boy was saying with his face stuffed full of food.

"I invited him, Shouyou, it seemed unfair that he had to eat by himself now that you eat lunch with us every day~." Hinata flushed a bit at this in embarrassment. 

"Ah! You're right! Sorry I've been leaving you, Kageyama!" Tobio shook his head and waved his hand, letting Hinata know that he shouldn't be bothered by it.

"Well, now we have the benefit of sitting with the King of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I had a lucky find, 'Samu." Tobio bristled at his nickname from when he was a second year at Hogwarts. He hadn't been able to play for the team because of issues with the captain of the team at that time. Both he and Hinata were not allowed to play until the current year, but they had been practicing their coordination throughout the years. There was a reason the chasers of Gryffindor were known as the 'Freak Duo'.

"'Sumu, you're an idiot." Miya Atsumu and Osamu, Tobio was well aware of their habits to verbally spar with their opponents, he felt like this lunch was no different than on the field.

One of their beaters, Yahaba, Tobio's brain supplied, shoved Miya Osamu until he had slid enough to the side to admit Tobio a spot on the bench. 

"Shigeru, scooch over, I want the King to be in the middle." Miya Atsumu sat down on Tobio's other side. He didn't know if he was supposed to reference the twins by their first or last names, it made it confusing. Atsumu glanced slyly at Tobio as he started putting food onto his plate while he observed Osamu just grabbing a single apple and taking a bite out of it. 

"You're not going to eat more?" Tobio was surprised, he expected the twins to be like him and Hinata, basically stuffing their faces until it was time to head back to classes. Osamu looked surprised to be asked a question as he turned to look fully at Tobio.

"I don't eat a whole lot." He looked like he was going to say more, but then Atsumu butted in, "Why, are you worried about him, Tobio-chan~?" 

Tobio felt himself tense. That was the same way that his childhood mentor called his name, and it made him remember all the B.S. that came with that memory. Osamu seemed to see him tense, because he put a hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"I wouldn't put any stock into what 'Sumu says, Kageyama-kun. Just ignore him." Tobio could already feel himself relaxing, the soothing tone in the Hufflepuff's voice doing wonders. He briefly wondered why Atsumu hadn't been placed in Slytherin, he seemed more suited for that house than he did in Hufflepuff.

"My brother was placed here because he has unending loyalty. I could see the question in your face." Tobio could feel his face flushing slightly, but he couldn't exactly deny the claim.

"Hn. Cute." Osamu's comment again made Tobio's face burn with his flush going further across his cheeks to his ears. Tobio didn't think the Hufflepuff meant him, because why would he mean that he was cute? 

"'Samu..are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The twins seemed to have an ability to communicate silently, because Tobio had no idea what was happening while they seemed to be deciding some things.

"Don't worry about them, Kageyama! They just like to mess with people!" Hinata's voice breaking out on the other side of Aone again. Tobio looked up to see a strangely intense look on the normally stoic Hufflepuff’s face, staring back at him. He wondered what had happened to cause the change. Maybe it was the twins? Were they that abrasive to the Hufflepuff Keeper? And if they were, surely he wouldn’t want to be on a Quidditch team with them? He couldn’t explain it, he just looked back down at his plate, not exactly hungry anymore.

Before Tobio knew it, he heard his name being called behind him, “Kageyama.” 

Tobio turned to observe Aone standing and looking at him with the same intensity as before. He let out a quick, “Hai?” before being ushered out of his seat. Aone started walking out of the Great Hall before he turned and gestured for Tobio to follow. The Gryffindor could only be so quick in responding, almost tripping trying to follow. The two left the Great Hall before Tobio realized that Hinata wasn’t with them.

“What about Hinata?” Aone turned and met Tobio’s gaze with his own.

“Still eating. Wanted to talk to you.” He was pretty much already used to the short sentences that the Hufflepuff used. He kind of had to be in order to practice with him.

“W-what did you want to talk about?” Tobio hated that he stuttered, but he couldn’t really help it. He didn’t know what the other boy could possibly want with him, other than to tell him that he didn’t want to practice with him anymore. Maybe he figured out about Tobio’s crush on Hinata? Maybe that was it, maybe he was taking him out to the Great Lake to beat him up. Maybe he would threaten him to stay away from Hinata, maybe-.

“I wanted to tell you that both Shouyou and I like you.” Tobio’s brain surely short-circuited. That was the only explanation for why Aone was suddenly speaking nonsense.

“It’s not nonsense. He didn’t want to speak with you about it in fear that you didn’t feel the same way, but I’ve observed you more carefully than he.” Apparently Tobio said that part before out loud, he was just full of embarrassing surprises today.

“But-! Why me?” He couldn’t fathom one of his crushes liking him, let alone both.

“Practicing with you has been..fun. When the twins tried making their own advance on you at lunch it made me jealous, which cemented my liking you in my brain.” This was way more than he usually spoke, maybe it was because without spelling it out, then Tobio would never take a hint? He was apparently bad at taking hints. 

“Shouyou has been giving you hints for a couple of weeks now, if you weren’t aware.” And there it was, he was horrible at taking hints!

“Takanobu! What’d he say?!” They both heard Hinata’s shout from the corridor leading to the Great Hall. They had walked a little ways away from it, so that no one would be able to listen in on their conversation. They soon had a ball of sunshine with them, but he looked a bit apprehensive, as if he didn’t know how to act.

“I haven’t asked him that yet, Shouyou.” Hinata looked embarrassed, but he was also pouting at the same time, Tobio didn’t really understand it.

“Ne, Kageyama! We wanted you to join our relationship. That’s the answer I was talking about.” Hinata’s words, while slightly embarrassed, were solemn. He had never heard his teammate speak like that before; it was really strange. 

He had so many questions too, like how long they had liked him, if they would seriously want to be in a relationship between three people. But that was why Hinata had asked, wasn’t it? Because they did want to be in a relationship between the three of them? He could see only benefits from the relationship, since he had realized a while back that he liked both of them. 

“If you both will have me.” Tobio could feel his words were softer than he intended them to be, he couldn’t help it though; it was an important topic! He didn’t want to mess anything up, on the first day no less. 

Hinata responded in the way only Tobio knew he had, which was to shout for joy and to jump in the air multiple times. Aone smiled, a tiny thing with a hint of pink in his cheeks while nodding. He could tell that this relationship was already going to be a weird one. They would probably have their share of problems, but Tobio was never one to back down from a challenge, especially where Hinata was concerned. He never wanted to be a problem, but he could surely handle anything thrown at him from this.


End file.
